My Immortal: A Retelling
by ZombieCollie
Summary: Ebony Raven Way attends a wizardry school, where life will never be the same for the sexed up, ebony-haired, goffik babe. Rated M for obvious reasons. Well, I decided to take My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie: a.k.a. XXXbloodywrists666XXX and make it a bit more readable. There are gunna be some obvious changes and a tighter plot structure, but hey. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: How not to Make Friends

I go to a school in England. You may know it as Hogwarts. I am fairly new, but am in my seventh year.

When I came into this world I was given the name of Ebony Raven Way. My name was derived from my long hair which is, your guessed it, ebony. I have purple highlights that I did myself, along with red extensions. I have blue eyes, black eyeliner really makes them pop, though the red eye shadow clashes with the icy tint. My skin is pale, black lipstick emphasizes it. Contributing to my completion is my heritage, you see, I am a vampire. People tell me I look very similar to Amy Lee of Evanescence due to my manner of dress.

A black PVC corset restricted my body to limited movement, it was so tight. It had lace and riffles extending from the bottom. They ran smoothly into my black denim miniskirt, almost looking like a dress. I wore light pink nylon stalkings under my knee high combat boots. My boots were pretty old though, the faux leather covering them was tearing at the bottom where most of the abuse on them has taking place, it was a bit hard to tell because of the scuff and dried mud that was ground into the bottoms.

I grabbed my lolita styled umbrella, and headed down the main corridor that lead to the exit of the building. As I stepped out I expanded the umbrella. The rain drops hit it in rhythm, making a pleasant sound that I slowly nodded my head to. I was relived upon looking to the sky to see the clouds shrouding the sun from sight, as it would not end well if I was in line of its rays for an extended period of time.

I noticed a small group of girls heading inside, running with there books over there heads to shield themselves from the rain that came down. I guessed they were taken off guard by the sudden drizzle. I felt a bit bad for them, but giggled as one almost tripped. They noticed and a few directed their attention to me as they went by. I flipped them off. I mean really, what did I do to them? I watched them scramble into the massive door. I began the ponder though, was I really justified in giving them the finger? Then again, I suppose, it didn't really matter. My train of thought was broken by someone calling to me from behind.

"Hey, Ebony." The stranger said.

"What is it?" I asked, in an annoyed tone, looking up. I soon resented my rude disposition. It was Draco (a pier of mine and fellow member of Slrytherin) who had sought to gain my attention.

"Nothing, muggle..." he said, changing his mind about starting a conversation with me.

I heard my friends coming anyway, so I got up feeling like a fool, and left him behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

The next day...

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my back, most likely due to the way I slept, or swelling because of the humidity and heat. I got up out of my coffin shaped bed, pulling up fuchsia colored sheets and a black comforter. The comforter was much to large, it sprawled out in a mess of Maroon lace as I stood up and stripped off my Cradle of Filth shirt that my ex-beau had gotten me when we first went out. I loved that shirt far too much to discard it.

I looked out the window and saw that is was raining again as the drops hit my window, making a bit of the same rhythm that is did the previous day. I made up a melody that went along with the static beat, humming as I stripped of my shirt and tossed it to my bed, just barely missing it. I searched for a dress in my closed, and found a leather gown that had a shrug top attached to it. I opened my dresser and grabber the first pair of fishnets without looking, and put them on, then my dress. I put on the same boots that I wore yesterday, after knocking them together to get some of the mud off. As I put in a pair of earnings my hair had kept getting in the way, so I took a head band and wrapped it around multiple times, creating a messy bun.

I was startled by the sound of the door opening. It was Willow, a good friend of mine from the commons. She tucked her pink streaked black hair back behind her ear. She wore a Charles Manson shirt that went to her mid-thigh, just above the jean skirt she wore with red stilettos. Her red lips moved as she said "Hey, I saw you with Draco yesterday..." She said in a somber tone. We began walking down the great hall.

"Er...yeah." I said, knowing Willow liked him.

"What did you two talk about?" She inquired.

"Oh, nothing, he called me a muggle after insulting one of the girls that tripped." I said, avoiding any drama that could come with the right answer.

"Ah.."She said, looking a lot better.

Just then as we reached the Slytherin common room Draco walked up to me upon seeing Willow depart.

"What do you want?" I snarked, with a sudden change of mood.

"I wanted to apologize, you know, if that's okay with you." He stated in a smart manner.

"I don't see why, but apology accepted. It's not really a big deal in the first place." I shrugged, calming down.

"I suppose." He said. "but you know what? I still want to make it up to you." He said, a bit out of character.

"Oh?" I said, "How?"

"Well, there's a band playing at Hogsmeade tonight..."

"Who?"

"Celtic Frost." He said. "Pretty old, but still amazing. At least I think so. It's shit like Black Sabbath." He continued.

"Never heard them, but why not." I thought out loud.

"Cool..I'll pick you up when it's time.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly, I barely consumed anything...for some reason I was nervous about my...plans with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3: Putting on a Show

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I looked over to it annoyed, moving my ratty hair out of my eyes. It had read "7:35 PM" and I began to freak out, I was going late to school! I jumped out of the mess of blankets and ran to the bathroom, tossing off my shirt as I frantically readied my tooth brush and combed my hair, almost in one motion. I realized after some time that I had just woken up after taking a nap after the days classes, it wasn't the next day. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. _Duh!_ I thought. I tossed the comb aside and rinsed the foam from my mouth.

I decided to take a shower, seeing that I was in the bathroom already. What would it hurt? I had a dat- **plans** with Draco tonight and I didn't want to come off as filthy, even if he already thought that I was. Wait..Draco..He'll be here soon! I had 25 minutes, and I usually take at least an hour to get ready for anything, really.

Turning on the shower, I already began putting shampoo in my hair so I could save time. I screamed because some of it dripped from my bands into my eyes, "FUCK ME!" I exclaimed, pissed. What a great way to begin the night.

After about ten minutes I got out, blow drying my hair and brushing it out. I was going to have to let it go curly tonight, no way I could straiten it in 15 minutes. I rushed to the closet, pulling out a black dress. It was a bit whorish, but whatever. I tossed it on and then laced up the maroon leather corset that was attached to it. I hiked up the dress, trying to get my red tights on, but they kept getting caught on the tiny hairs that were growing on my legs, after shaving 3 days ago. I wasted a minute trying to get them on until I gave up. "Fuck this!" _More frustration, yay_. I grabbed a pair of knee high red and black striped socks that a saw under the bed. They smelled like the floor I ran to my closet and shoved my feet into my "Shit Kickers", this pair of old heels that I've had for ages now. I tried to zip them up as I made my way back to the bathroom to put on my makeup. Grabbing a red tube I stretched my mouth, making that stupid face most girls do when they're about to put lipstick on. I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe some off that I had gotten on my face. Then I put on some light green eye-shadow with my fingers. I teased my hair back with my fingers after wiping the used ones on a towel, and put it in a bun with chopsticks for a bit of a look.

I had 3 minutes until he was _supposed_ to show up. I decided to grab some troll blood. I warmed it up in the microwave I had stashed into my room. Blood it quite nasty when it's cold, take it from Anne Rice.

I heard a beep come from outside. Draco was here. I chugged the hot blood, burning my tongue. _Fuck!_ I ran down the hall, out to the back where he had been waiting in his flying car. He wore a "Dimmu Borgir" shirt. They would be opening for Celtic Frost (I could only imagine how much tickets had cost him, as much as I love Dimmu, they're really demanding with prices). His black shorts when to his knees, Various rips and patches of old bands and logos peppered them. I looked to his feet for a moment, as I ran to him. He sported green converse-chucks.

"Hello, Draco.." I said with an annoyed overtone.

"Uh..hey" He replied, "what's wrong, do you still want to go?"

"Of course I do, of course!" I looked down then back. "It's just that today was a little rough," I told him, recalling the girls and the whole shampoo thing. "The littlest things get me started, so it's no big thing."

"Oh, I understand." He opened the door for me.

As I got in I thought of Willow..I really hope she isn't there..

We had gotten to the concert after about ten minutes I think. I looked around, a little dizzy from the fumes of the small budd he was smoking. "He said something, but I couldn't hear him over "-I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside". "What?" I raised my voice.

"We're here!" He yelled. "Deaf muggle." I sighed.

I glared at him.

"Relax! I was kidding! Jesus Christ, Ebony." He looked at me playfully, setting his hand on my thigh. I pushed him off, making a discussed face.

"You wish.." I laughed.

"Just you wait, muggle." He winked, as he opening the door and hitting the car next to him. It's alarm went off. "Come on!" He sounded, almost having a heart attack.

I jumped out of Draco's car, he grabbed my hand as we ran for the stage. "Was there a dent?" I asked.

"Uh," He paused, looking back. "Yep!" He answered with a dippy smile on his face. I began to laugh, though afterwards I felt bad for the guy whose car that was.

We made it the mosh pit, just as Dimmu began to play "Gateways" We moshed. A few times people who were crowd surfing fell on us. He got hit my people in the circle pits. We gave devil horns like the people next to us. Talk to other people that were there about how much ass this concert kicked, it was great.

"Shagrath is so gorgeous!" I sighed, watching him has he growled out the lyrics. Draco elbowed me in the arm. "What?" I said.

"And I'm not?" He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously? I think what I said bugged him, but I really didn't care. It's not like we were an item.

The Night went on. And after Celtic Frost's set we bought some merch (Arm bands and shit), bought something to eat before the bar was closed and left. Draco had taken an unusual turn on the way back. I looked out the window to my left and noticed that we where over the woods. Where were we going? _Wait..something isn't right.._ I thought, _This..this is the Forbidden Forest!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest

I looked out of the window again, shocked that he were in the Forbidden Forest.._.We're going to be in SO much trouble..._ "'DRACO!" I yelled, trying to make my voice heard over "vampire lover" by the Genitorturers. The music was loud and the car was filled with smoke from Draco's blunt from earlier. It was like being in a concert all over again. Draco was about to reach for the wine bottle when I grabbed it before he did. He looked at me with a blank "wtf" stare. "NOW that I have your attention, do you mind telling me what the FUCK we're doing here?"

"Get out of the car, muggle." He said.

"What?" I yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"I **said** get **out** of the **car**." He looked furious. I got out, getting a bit frightened.

Draco had gotten out of the car as well, staggering over to the other side where I was, his arms wide in the air, almost like he was saying "come at me". I stepped back, bracing myself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ebony! I'm not going to hurt you, **me** of _all_ people? I'm hurt." He said, almost with a sarcastic tone.

I stopped moving back and tensed up.

Draco grabbed the wine from my hand, and I flinched. He snickered as he opened it and took a swig. He tossed the can too the ground, it leaked as it rolled in the opposite direction. The way I wanted to go...

"What do you think I'm going to **do** to you, Ebony?" Draco inquired.

I didn't answer. I just shook my head.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me close with great force, I almost fell. With one arm grasping my lower back and the other firmly holding my chin up to his face he looked at me dead in the eye. I saw that his eyes were blood shot. _He must be drunk..._ "Come on Ebony, why are you so scared?" His expression became more relaxed, but his tone remained harsh. I tried to seem calm as best I could.

"I'm not scared." I said, looking at his mouth, alcohol ravaged his scent. I saw as a drip ran down his chin from his lower lip, then falling onto my chest, which he had pushed up against him even tighter. For some reason I couldn't help but want his lips on mine, regardless of his intoxication.

So I kissed him.

He pulled away and held my arms at my sides, looking at me angrily and confused. "What the fuck was that?" He said.

I was much shorter than Draco, even standing on my toes. I ignored his question and despite his anger, I licked his bottom lip, were one more drop of alcohol was waiting. He lifted his head up out of my reach, looking at me like _I_ was the filthy one. "Jesus..." Draco said, my actions clearly confusing him. I pressed my head against his chest, and I looked up, licking from his collar bone to his apple. He shuttered, a small moan escaping his mouth. He looked at me with his red eyes, his anger just growing. I didn't care, I thought it was exciting. "Do you _want_ me to hurt you, muggle?"

I smirked, as I licked his neck again, and he pulled back, pushing me away again. I looked at him "FUCKING HIT ME." I yelled. A smile growing on my face. Draco looked at me like I was nuts.

Draco looked as if he was about to speak, but he paused. Thinking.

I walked over to him, placing my hand on his waste. I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled him down. "Don't like it when I'm rough with you, do ya?" I whispered in his ear. He back handed my face, and I actually fell to the ground this time, but I managed to pull Draco down with me. I grabbed his neck, pulling him to my face. He became asphyxiated as I held onto his neck. He ripped out of my hand, slamming my shoulders down, making sure I couldn't move. He looked at me like he wanted to hurt me. I laughed, getting really excited at this point. Now, at this time I'll admit I was being cruel in playing with him, he started it by getting rough. I'm only getting even, after all. I spit in his face. He became red, wiping the spit off. "Fucking bitch!" He yelled at me. He came closer to my face, about to say something which I'm sure was going to be a threat, but our lips locked before he could speak, pushing my tongue into his mouth, swirling it around his as I sucked on his lip. Again, Draco pulled away. I could tell he was trying hard not to hit me again.

"What's the matter?" I said, arching my back so my chest would press against his again.

"You really are fucked up..." he put his arm under my back, pulling me close to him, my head dangling as he hovered above me. "You're getting off on this, aren't you"? He continued.

I spread my legs, pushing his leg into my body, I let out a loud moan.

Draco held me tighter, thrusting a knee into me just hard enough for me to feel it as he gridded it against me, spreading my right leg farther with his left hand. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. He slowly began to hike up my dress and pull my underwear off, I didn't pay much attention and kicked it off the the side.

One of my shoulders was still pinned down, but with my free hand I brought his lips to mine, kissing him one more time, he didn't break away, not yet.

The kiss continued for a moment, but I soon parted our lips, trailing my tongue down the side of his face to his neck. I slowly circled my tongue where the shoulders begin to slope into the neck. His breathing became heavier, he grasped my back tighter. I applied more pressure, as I began to drag my nails down his back. I bit him. I bit him nice and hard. He jerked away, putting his hand on his neck. "Ugh, FUCK that hurt!" He sneered.

"That was the point, Draco." I said, laughing.

Draco pushed my chin up, and he bit my neck too, almost as hard as I had bitten him. "Oh my GOD, Draco!" I screamed, pushing his face into my neck. "More, oh God, more..." I said between moans.

Draco made a confused grunt as he tired to pull away. He wanted to stop, he only bit me because he thought it would hurt me, but it didn't...nor would I let him go. "Draco, please.." I begged. He turned my head with his hand so my neck was stretched out, and he brushed my hair away, as it had fallen out of the bun. Draco pulled the shoulder of my velvet dress down, roughly pulling it until realized the corset I was wearing. "Unlace it." He said, in a demanding voice.

I sat up and turned around, unlacing my corset. I could feel Draco looking at my back as the weaving became loose, it felt like he was going to burn a hole through my skin. The hairs on my shoulders stood at the velvet my dress slip off. I held the fabric over my breasts as I turned back over to Draco, I thought he just wanted to get at my neck. Draco, sitting on his knees, pulled me over to him and had me sit on him with my legs spread. He grabbed my arm, gently pulling it down behind my back, and with his other hand he tried to move my other arm, but I tried to keep it in place. "Ebony." Draco looked at me and said in an annoyed tone.

I whimpered, letting him put both my arms behind my back. It was so embarrassing that I could feel myself turning red, and I buried my head into my left shoulder. I didn't bother to look at Draco staring at my breasts, but just as soon as my mind started racing it went blank. My head swung back, my voice cracking as I whined. "Uh-Draco..oh m-my god..." I stuttered as his tongue ran over the contour of my nipple, then he began to suck on it. I lunged forward, my head hanging next to his. I began to grind on his leg, getting desperate. I think he noticed what a fever had taken over me...He stopped and slid the rest of my dress off my arms, and ran his hand down my bare skin, lightly scratching. I squirmed because it kinda tickled. He pushed me down to the ground, climbing on top. He trailed his tongue as he came up from my stomach slowly to my face, I quivered even more, my legs getting weak. I tried to kiss him but he teased me instead. _Damnit, Draco..._

He kissed my neck, and began to find is way back down, pulling my dress off with him. He licked the curve of my hip, and my pelvis bucked up, "FU-Oh shit Draco.." I tried not to be too loud, I wanted to hear the sucking sound he made. After a moment he pushed my legs up my knees touching my chest. He removed the rest of my dress and then held my ankles far apart. I began to blush. "God Draco, Don't stare at it!"

"Why wouldn't I?" I said, spreading my lips apart with his fingers and rubbing my clit with his thumb, pressing really hard. I moaned so loud that I covered my mouth. Draco stuck his middle finger inside, ringing it around. I could hear a strange noise every time he moved in or out. Draco took his finger out and this time used two fingers, trusting them hard and fast, I moved a bit every time he did this, my breasts bouncing up and down. I clutched my dress.

"DRACO!" I screamed.

"You are so wet right now..." He showed me his hand, spreading his two fingers apart, a thick liquid webbing between them. All of a sudden he licked his middle finger, and my head hit the ground again, he was just fucking with me now.

He continued to thrust his fingers inside me, curving them up and pressing when he heard my reaction. I began to convulse, my legs shaking really bad. Draco began to undo his pants with his free hand. I sat up and pushed him down. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun.." I said, my voice trembling.

"I can't take you seriously with that look on our face." He said, playing with my clit again, getting me to moan and collapse on top of him. "See?" He said, laughing.

"G-god, Dr-Draco." I said, my hand beginning to help his. I fingered myself as he continues to tease me.

"That's so fucking hot," he said, tilting his head to see.

I buried my head in his chest, clutching his shirt with my other hand. I was building up so much steam and his teasing was making it worse. I stopped masturbating and pulled down his pants far enough to have intercourse with him. He grabbed my hands, "WHOA Ebony..." He said, looking up at my wide eyed. I ignored it and slowly started to rub on his throbbing member. Draco's back arched and his hands held mine really tight, it hurt. I moved just the right way to get him inside me a little, his head was in at least. I pushed back, trying to fit him inside me, but it wasn't working. I ripped my hands out of Draco's and sat up, planting down really hard, forcing him inside me.

Draco grabbed my ass, his nails digging into me. He grunted loudly, pushing up as I pushed down. I leaned back, placing my hands on his thighs and bucked my hips quickly as hard as I could against him. Draco rolled over, making him on top this time. "Get on your knees." I whispered into my ear. I did, without hesitation. I speared my legs apart, eager for him to start again. He didn't, instead I felt his tongue rubbing against my cunt as he pulled me close with his hands under my thighs.

My arms collapsed, I held myself up with my elbows in front of my head and I trembled, almost falling to the side. I pushed my body back, wanting more. He then got on his knees, taking off his shirt as his pants fell further down. Placing his hands on my hips he swayed my back and forth, rubbing his cock on my ass, I moaned as I felt him throb against me. I pushed myself forward and then lunged back exponentially hard. I let out a huge moan as he thrust in and out of me, I started to push back against him when he pushed into me. At this point I was whining for more. He pulled me up by the hair, I whimpered as he roughly dug his nails into my bust, rolling my tits in his fingers and pulling. I couldn't take it anymore, I came all over him. He pushed my back to all fours and continued, I moaned loudly, reaching another climax.

Draco began throbbing and pushed even harder. I quickly turned around and got on my stomach and began to suck his dick, whither it was inside of me or not, I wanted it in my mouth now. Draco held my head firmly "Ebony stop, I'm going to-" I sucked even harder, moving back and forth, Draco began thrusting when he climaxed. He sighed, tossing his head back in relief. "Oh, fuck Ebony." He forced out between breaths as his chest heaved for air. I sat up, putting on my dress as Draco pulled up his pants.

Out of nowhere me and Draco heard someone clearing their throat. We looked over, it was Dumbledore..."What are you children doing here? What it the meaning of this?" Dumbledore inquired, keeping is cool, not realizing what just happened.


End file.
